The Ultimate Price
by chockymousse
Summary: Every night Hermione is visited by the dark lord in her dreams, every night these encounters get worse and worse until... Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This Harry Potter fanfiction was inspired by the sentence – 'The heavily cloaked figure shuffled down the path in front of me...'

**A/N** – Wherever dialogue is to be found in this piece of writing, I will use the English, single quotation mark. – ' ' –

The heavily cloaked figure shuffled down the path in front of her. He was getting closer and closer every second. How could he possibly not see her? She was standing right in front of him. He had tracked down and killed even the most well hidden and talented wizards of the era; there was no way that she could live through this…

Abruptly, Hermione awoke. Albeit four hours ahead of schedule and scared completely out of her wits, but she was awake. Hermione had been getting nightmares like this for just over two weeks now. Each night, Lord Voldemort visited her in her dreams, each night; these encounters got worse and worse. It wasn't just her mentality that was effected either; she was skipping classes and in the classes that she did attend, she always seemed to be off with the faeries to the point where her teachers and peers were getting severely worried about her.

Later that day, in the break that separated the morning and afternoon classes, she decided to confront her best friend, Ginny Weasley, about the nightmares. She had known Ginny for years and that was definitely long enough to know that she would be mad at her for not informing her about the regular night-terrors earlier. However, Hermione thought that her best friend deserved to know the truth. So, she braced herself as she entered the library where Ginny was working on the Potions essay that the potions master had set, not even two hours ago.

As Hermione slowly approached her friend, who was sitting at the far end of the library surrounded by many a pile of books, she looked up. The expression on her face told Hermione that she was slightly confused at the sudden appearance of her oldest and dearest friend.

'Hey,' Hermione greeted Ginny, forcing as much casualness into her voice as was humanly possible at the time.

'Hi,' Ginny replied slowly, as if she already knew what was about to happen.

'I-' Hermione faltered, 'I need to tell you something.'

At hearing this, Ginny simply rolled her eyes and continued with her work. A few seconds later, a resigned mutter of 'What is it now?' was just audible between the huge piles of books that encased her.

'Well,' started Hermione, this time a more serious note in her voice, 'I had this nightmare-'

But Ginny cut her off, 'Look, I'm really busy right now so if a nightmare is all that's worrying you, could we PLEASE discuss it later?'

'Gin, I don't think you understand.'

'What is there to understand?'

'This wasn't just ONE nightmare, they are regular night TERRORS.'

This last line was enough to make Miss Weasley stop her work and look up at Hermione, seemingly interested.

'Okay, you've got my attention – you have two minutes.'

Hermione took on a more nervous expression as she began to explain to Ginny about her nightly visits from the dark lord. As she got deeper and deeper into the story, Ginny's expression changed from mildly interested to shocked and finally, once Hermione had finished speaking, a look of pure terror had made a home on the once happy face of Ginny Weasley.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until the red haired girl finally asked,

'But, you're okay… right?'

When Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, Ginny continued, 'I mean, he can't find you or anything, can he?'

'Come on Gin, you know what You-Know-Who is capable of!'

Ginny flinched at the thought of what he COULD do,

'He could find any one of us if he REALLY wanted.'

That night, back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ginny's conversation was A LOT different. The basis of the conversation now being on boys - their boyfriends to be exact.

'So, are you going to Hogsmede on the weekend?' Ginny asked

Hermione smiled sheepishly. And the smile alone was enough to answer Ginny's question and them some.

'I'll take that as a no then,' she replied, as a huge knowing smile spread across her features.

'What?' Hermione demanded of her friend, an incredulous look on her face.

'Just don't go snogging in the library – Madam Pince is ALWAYS extra strict on Hogsmede weekends.'

Hermione cast her eyes to the ceiling and back again to focus on the younger girl in front of her, indicating to her friend that she would never do such a thing – Ginny knew otherwise.

She sighed, 'I'm going to bed, before you get any MORE ideas.' And with that, Hermione left Ginny, alone in the common room.

Whilst the whole castle was fast asleep that night, Lord Voldemort's most loyal followers and even the dark lord himself, made their way into the grounds and buildings of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fortunately, because of Hermione's terrifying dream visions, she knew exactly what was going on.

Terrified, she got up out of her bed and roused Ginny from her sleepy stupor.

'Ginny, Ginny! Gin, wake UP!' she said, shaking her friend for all it was worth. Ginny inhaled deeply and finally came around. Sleepily, she asked her what the problem was. Her only reply was that _He_ was in the castle. Quickly, the two girls pulled on their robes and proceeded to sneak around the castle, looking for Voldemort, until dawn finally broke some three and a half hours later.

For most of the night and early morning, Hermione and Ginny had remained in complete and utter silence. Only when it was absolutely necessary did they communicate to each other via speech. Ginny was just about to suggest that they go back to bed and try to get some sleep before breakfast when a cruel, high pitched, laugh pierced the air, just around the corner from where they were standing.

Hermione could almost feel the air around her turn to ice and shatter as an emotion that she had never had full realisation of before, slowly took over her body. In a matter of seconds, the 'laughing' was over but the fear, the terror, remained inside of her, as if someone had etched it into her very being.

Before she had anytime to respond, she was laying on the ground clutching her leg as immense pain shot up and down her left side. In the confusion and pain of it all, she didn't realise who she was laying next to. Looking over the lifeless body beside her, her breath caught in her throat and she was temporarily paralysed at the sight that before her.

Now totally unaware of her physical pain, Hermione was blinded by the immeasurable emotional pain of loosing a loved one. Her best, oldest and dearest friend, Ginerva Weasley, was now just another casualty, a sacrifice, in the horrible war that was being raged in her world.

Her eyes slowly filled with tears, but she refused to acknowledge them. She knew what she had to do, it was up to her to avenge her friend's death, or die trying. Whatever the outcome, Hermione could never forgive herself if she didn't try. Drawing up all of the courage she could muster, she soldiered on.

For a seventeen-year-old girl of a slim build facing at least twenty death eaters, she had a considerable amount of nerves. She had already killed two of the murderous beings and she now faced Bellatrix Lestrange, a member of Voldemort's most inner circle.

The duel lasted for what felt like an age until Bella finally had Hermione pinned down on the ground, wand tip at her neck. It was not one of Bella's traits to show mercy and, as she continued on to kill the bushy haired girl, Bella stayed true to herself.

Hermione lay on the hard, stone floor of the school, in what was to be her last few minutes alive, and all that she could think was about how it was her fault that Ginny had died and that she hoped her best friend could forgive her when they were reunited again. They had both paid the ultimate price.

**A/N:** Please Read and Review to tell me what you think!


End file.
